


Violet Eyes and Crystal Hair

by snoells



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M, M/M, NPCs - Freeform, Xenoblade Chronicles X endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoells/pseuds/snoells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XENOBLADE CHRONICLES X ENDGAME SPOILERS</p><p>After recovering the Lifehold Core and Elma being revealed to be a xenoform, many citizens of NLA looked at her differently. Of course there were people like Lin and Cross that accepted her for who she was and then there were people like Nagi and Vadham that already new her identity beforehand. But then there were plenty of xenophobes that saw her as someone that manipulated humanity and wanted her head. There were of course people like Eliza and Alice that were trying to stop these kinds of people, particularly due to the abuse that the Ma-non have received over time. Elma knew this was likely to occur and had expected it, but even then, the negativity isn't exactly pleasant baring, especially with people like Alex out there.</p><p>Alex, Eliza, and Alice are all NPCs in NLA. They are part of a chain of sidequests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So This is You?

Elma had retreated to the BLADE Barracks for the night, L couldn't blame her. After the reveal of her being a xenoform many people were suspicious to say the least. L had to disagree, to him, Elma’s true form only made her more beautiful. Her crystal hair sparkled in the light and practically glowed in the rain with all the water droplets bouncing off of her hair as if seemed to create a rainbow of light. In the dark, Elma’s hair glimmered and shined in the moonlight. L simply couldn’t wrap his head around why people disliked her so much.

Then there were Elma’s violet eyes. He felt as if the beauty of the universe could hardly ever hope to compare to their shine. While L could admit that while humans did look weird in his eyes, Elma’s mim looked beautiful, but that beauty hardly did her any justice.

It wasn’t just Elma’s looks that attracted L to her, it was also all those days Elma spent with him, trying to help him fit into NLA. She, Lin, and Cross had helped him open and maintain his own business in NLA. Then there were nights that were only him and Elma, he had treasured those nights. Elma had taught him all about human technology.

After Elma had been revealed to be the only xenoform on the White Whale, L had a chance to return the favor that Elma did for him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“What’s with everyone?” L had asked her when he found one of the rare cases of Elma crying. Even her tears were beautiful yet strange, they looked as if they too were made of crystal like the rest of her body, unlike the ugly shade of black that accompanied L’s tears. “After finding the beauty inside, everyone’s scared to poke 10-foot sticks with you.”

“L?” Elma had asked, surprised to see the xenoform come to her aid. “What do you want?”

“I was just on my merry way to get some supplies I stored here for shop.” L answered. “And what of you? Sitting there and crying like there wasn’t a thing in the world?”

Elma shook her head. She looked as if she was trying to decide whether or not she should be open with him. She regained her composer before speaking.

“Ever since I was revealed to be a xenoform, so many people looked at me funny.” Elma explained. “It started off small, but the issue began to grow to the point that people were accusing me of brainwashing the entirety of humanity. I suppose the straw of it was when Lin made an offhanded comment about how this behavior isn’t exactly uncommon in human history. I can’t imagine how much others have gone through with this bull crap.”

“Something tells me you’re dodging the answer.” L commented. Elma sighed.

“You’re right.” Elma stated. L hated to see her sad. “I just feel like I may never be able to reach the amount of trust people felt in my when they thought I was human. This may not be the case with Lin and Cross, but with everyone else.”

“I’m not sure what everyone else thinks about their knowledge in you turning up and down, but I think it makes you all the more beautiful.” L said, with a warm smile on his face. “The mim they gave you doesn’t give you any justice.”

“But you still look at me differently, I can’t help but notice your stares.” Elma said. “What is it that you’re thinking when you look at me?”

“I’m thinking about how you’re so much more beautiful than any human could ever hope to be.” L said. “I’ve never seen anyone, xenoform or not, look quite as dazzling as you do. Besides, even with how you look, you’re still you. Unless you’re saying that you were pretending to be someone else as a mim?”

“You’re right.” Elma said. “Thank you, L.”

With that, Elma walked off with a new aura of courage surrounding her. L smiled as she walked away.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

L hoped that one day he’d be able to admit his love for the other xenoform, but that day wasn’t today.


	2. Racism . . . or is it Speciesism?

Elma watched as Lin walked up to her. She knew Lin well enough to know that Lin knew what was troubling her.

“Elma, you’ve got to quit looking so blue.” Lin said. “What’s bugging ya?”

“Would you rather have me paint my skin yellow?” Elma joked. Lin laughed.

“I don’t know how I forgot that your skin’s blue.” Lin said, smiling at Elma.

“Me neither, I’d imagine that it’d be pretty obvious.” Elma responded. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“It’s just that, you’ve been looking so down recently.” Lin said. “It’s just that I’m worried about you. After everyone started treating you differently, you’ve been acting . . . different.”

Elma nodded, considering Lin’s words. Lin was right, something _had_ been bothering her, but Elma didn’t want to trouble Lin over her own personal issues.

“If something’s wrong, please don’t be afraid to tell me.” Lin said.

“It’s just that I’m concerned about how much others may trust me now that they know I’m a xenoform.” Elma stated, Lin opened her mouth. “I know that you, Cross, Irina, Gwin, and many other people that assisted us still see me as me, but then there are an equal amount of nut jobs that want my head because of that revaluation.”

“You could always talk to Eliza if you’re feeling that troubled.” Lin said. Elma nodded in agreement. She’d find some time to talk to the woman. Elma had a sneaking suspicion that Eliza was trying to keep Alex and other xenophobic people off her back. If the Ma-non were anything to go by, Elma had to constantly watch her back. She wondered why the Ma-non even bothered to stay in NLA after the Ganglion threat was cleared. After all, the Ma-non got so much unwarranted abuse. She supposed that like her, the Ma-non saw potential in NLA and wanted to see things through.

“I think I’ll do that.” Elma promised, “After I get a few missions out of the way.” Lin frowned, but decided against arguing with Elma.

They were charged with updating some probes in Oblivia. It wasn’t _that_ difficult of a task, but Elma figured that it would be a nice change of pace for a little.

That idea proved fowl when they reached the data probe and found a certain someone waiting for the group.

“Well if it isn’t the little freaky alien that’s been manipulating the entirety of humanity for the last thirty years.” Alex said. Elma groaned, this moron had been a nescience ever since her identity was revealed. She remembered when she was acting a human, he almost executed three innocent Ma-non. He was also responsible for shooting Eliza among other things.

Alex pointed a gun in Elma’s direction.

“Don’t move.” He commanded. “Unless you want me to shoot. And don’t bother asking your human slaves for help.”

“Ugh! Alex!” Lin shouted. “Are you seriously this blind?!”

“Lin, stand down.” Elma commanded.

“But Elma.” Lin argued.

“Its fine, I’ve got this.” Elma responded. “You too Cross, this is my problem.”

“Oh, how noble.” Alex said mockingly before firing. That was a first, Elma thought as she collapsed. “I’ve learned not to give you a chance. Alien pest.” With that, he placed a foot on her neck. Blood was oozing from the wound, it was blue and charged with ether.

“Elma!” Lin shouted, driving her shield into Alex. Cross joined the fray, attacking Alex with his sword as Lin helped Elma get up.

“I’ll be fine Lin, let’s just get this fixed so that we can go back to NLA.” Elma said. Lin looked at her purple eyes in worry. “Let’s take care of this quickly.” Lin nodded as they engaged in battle.

They made swift work of Alex, surprised by how quickly he managed to increase in strength. The fight was difficult and due to Elma’s somewhat weakened state, she was having trouble keeping up.

Eventually, it lead to Elma and Alex having a sword duel. Elma switched to her guns and blasted him multiple locations, as to deactivate him Mimeosome without fatally wounding it. Ever since discovering that the Lifehold was destroyed upon crashing onto Mira, Elma had been cautious about wrecking Mims.

Right as Elma shot a bullet that deactivated his mim, Alex managed to shoot her in the ribs. Lin was horrified at the display.  Elma’s vision was fading in and out.

“Elma!” Lin shouted. Cross rushed over to her as well.

“I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound.” Elma said, trying to be reassuring. Her limp wasn’t helping her case. Lin frowned, seeing through the obvious lie.

“Fine, let’s just fix this data probe while we’re here and then we’re going back to NLA.” Lin said. “We should report this to the commander.” Elma sighed, annoyed that their mission had to be interrupted like this. She understood why Lin was particularly worried about Elma; Elma was the only one that wasn’t in a Mimeosome, therefore she’d be gone for real if she were to die.

Lin worked on the probe, it only took a few minutes to fix the issue but when she was done, Elma had already lost a bit of blood.

“Let’s go back now.” Elma said once Lin was done. “I’ll take Alex with me, Lin, do you mind keeping his weapons in your Skell?”

Cross frowned at the idea of Elma being in the same Skell as the guy that just tried to kill her. This did not go unnoticed by Elma.

“Don’t worry about me.” Elma reassured him. “I’ll be fine. Besides, if he does wake up, I’d like to have a few words with him.”

Lin nodded, knowing better than to try to change the kernel’s mind. With nothing more to be said, the group boarded their Skells.

The ride home was quick with little issue, like Elma predicted, Alex didn’t wake up. When they arrived at NLA, Elma found Commander Vadham waiting for her. Elma was almost reluctant to exit her Skell in her current state. She watched as Lin and Cross exited their Skells in front of her.

“Elma, we have a lot to talk about.” Vadham said. “Cross informed me of what happened on the field today.”

“Commander, I’m sorry that I had to resort to violence when dealing with that situation.” Elma apologized. “Alex’s Mim took heavier damage than I did.”

“Elma.” The commander said in a warning tone. “It’s not _him_ that I’m worried about. This is the first time that you’ve come back from a mission because another BLADE member decided to hurt you.”

“I let my guard down this time.” Elma stated. Elma immediately realized her mistake when she saw the commanders face.

“‘This time’?!” Vadham shouted. “You mean to say that this is a common occurrence?!”

“I imagined that you already knew.” Elma answered plainly. Vadham looked at her directly in the eyes, he was serious. “Listen Elma, if someone’s been trying to hurt you, then you’ve gotta say something.”

“I’m sorry.” Elma said, looking at the ground. “I thought I had it under control.”

“Elma.” Vadham said. “I don’t care what kind of crap you’ve got yourself if you’re being harassed, say something.”

“I’m sorry.” Elma said.

“Don’t go apologizing.” Vadham said. “I’ll be having a serious talk with Alex later, you need to rest up. Ya might want to try talking to Eliza if you have some spare time. I’ve heard that she’s been trying to help out with ending the racism.”

“Understood.” Elma said. Vadham frowned slightly before leaving.

The moment that he left was the moment that L came rushing through the door.

“L?” Elma asked, looking at the xenoform in confusion.

“Elma, Lin informed me of what happened to you, so I dropped my things and rushed over.” L said. “I wanted to make sure you were OK.”

“I’m fine.” Elma reassured him. “I should be back on my feet by tomorrow.”

“That is good news indeed.” L said. “I was worried about you.”

“That isn’t necessary.” Elma said.

“But it is.” L argued. “Look at you. You look like you’ve been hit by a Skell.”

“Like I said, it isn’t that bad.” Elma stated. “You don’t need to worry about it. I’m sure your customers need you more than I do.”

“Not at all.” L said. “Lin and Cross agreed to hold shop until you’ve recovered.”

“They have?” Elma asked, surprised by this news.

“Yes, they said that they wanted me to spend the night helping you.” L said. “Lin even suggested I propose my feelings to you now.”

“Propose your feelings?” Elma repeated. L blinked, realizing what he said. “L, _do_ you harbor feelings for me?” L was quiet for a moment, but his blush said everything.

“Caught me with red hands.” L said after a while. “If you don’t-”

L was interrupted by a kiss to the lips. L blinked in surprise.

“L, ever since I first saw you, I wanted to trust you.” Elma said. “I suppose that after all that time of not seeing a single xenoform of a similar race to myself, I felt horny towards you.” L blinked at this revelation. “I tried to push these feelings aside, knowing that all of humanity was a stake, I didn’t have time for a love life. But now, there isn’t so much that needs to urgently be done. Perhaps we can start being together.” L blinked in surprise once again. Was he hearing Elma correctly? “I suppose my feelings towards you lead to me wanting you in the group, wanting to help your shop, and wanting to help you fit in.”

“I am speechless.” L said. “You really think that?”

“Yes.” Elma said, smiling softly. “I think we can make this work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway through writing this chapter when I finished the sidequest chain with Eliza, Alice, and Alex. Then I realized that Alex dies at the end of it. Oops, it's dealt with in Chapter 3. Either way, when playing through Xenoblade X, I completed that sidequest postgame because it was reasonlessly hard.


	3. Talking with Eliza

Elma walked over to the woman that had fought so hard to protect xenoforms from people like Alex. She’d likely already heard about what happened last week with Alex attacking her.

Eliza had grey hair and grey eyes, her clothing was brown. Next to her stood her assistant: Alice. Alice was a lot livelier than Eliza, she had vibrant blond hair and blue eyes.

“Hello.” Eliza said, noticing Elma. Elma acknowledged her presence. “I heard what happened. It’s good to see that you got out alright.”

The two took a seat on a nearby bench. As they spoke, Cross was dealing with Alex, who had apparently teamed up with some Ganglion in order to get rid of the xenoforms in NLA. Cross had asked Elma to stay behind, worried that she’d get hurt while recovering. He had left with Lin, L, and Nagi.

“Commander Vadham asked me to talk to you.” Elma said, leaning against the bench. Her crystal hair reflected the sunshine, making it practically glow.

“There isn’t much to say to you.” Eliza said. “I imagine that you already know that you belong here.” Elma nodded. “I suppose that the only issue is the xenophobes.”

“I suppose so.” Elma agreed. “But thanks to your efforts, the number of people have been greatly reduced, but due to me the number has increased.”

“Because you’ve been hiding your true self for the last few years?” Eliza guessed.

“Not just that.” Elma said. “I lied to everyone in NLA, including some of my closest friends. I manipulated your entire species.”

“I don’t see how.” Eliza said. “You were only doing what you saw as necessary.”

“But there are still people out there that look only towards the negatives.” Elma said. “And those people want me dead for lying. It’s made the situation with the Ma-non worse.”

“Yes. It has.” Eliza admitted. “But correct me in saying that without you, we’d all be dead.”

“Ya.” Alice said. “So what if there are a bunch of lunatics that think that _saving humanity_ was some cruel act of enslavement? That doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re right.” Elma said.

“Of course I am!” Alice said.

“But that doesn’t fix the problem.” Elma said after a moment.

“But you can know that we’re trying to fix it, little by little, each day as it comes.” Eliza said. “We’ve already made so much progress. The citizens of NLA are slowly but surely coming to terms with that. It won’t be long until we’re all living hand in hand with no one in danger anymore. Now that the Lifehold Core has been secured, we can further focus on that goal of social equality.”

“Ya! Who knows? We might even be able to make friends with the Ganglion.” Alice cheered. “All in harmony, no more planets being destroyed. No more war.”

Elma nodded, she decided against informing Alice how impossible that would be. Even if everyone was willing, the fact that human DNA was enough to destroy the Ganglion made that goal impossible.

“Yes.” Eliza said. “In the future, I hope humanity can find a better solution to our conflicts.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” A voice said. Everyone turned to see a Wrothian walking by. It was Ga Jiarg. “However, I’d like to add that you aren’t accounting for races such as us. We Wrothians live for combat and battle. It would be wrong for you to tell us to do otherwise.”

“However, would you not look for a solution that lacks casualties if given the option?” Eliza asked the Wrothian prince. Ga Jiarg thought about this for a minute and eventually nodded.

“You’re right, we Wrothians do not wish to engage in unnecessary conflict.” Ga Jiarg agreed. “But at the same time, we by no means will allow other aliens to go about pushing our people around. Allying ourselves with the Ganglion has taught us that much.”

“Woah! You were allies with the Ganglion?!” Alice shouted in surprise. “So were you part of the attack on NLA or what?”

“Yes, Ga Buidhe and I were in charge of recovering the Vita.” Ga Jiarg confirmed. “It was when the Ganglion sent us to attack Elma and her team that I realized something: it doesn’t matter how much someone threatens you, if you’re helping them do the same thing to others as they did to you, you aren’t any better than them.”

“Wow.” Alice said, surprised by how noble the Wrothian was. “What happened?”

“I pulled the Wrothians out of alliance with the Ganglion.” Ga Jiarg explained. “Luxaar of course was not happy about this and tried to attack us. However, later on, Elma’s team proposed that we Wrothians and you humans team up against the Ganglion. Luxaar threatened that after the conflict with you humans, that if we failed to return to their side, he’d destroy Wroth.”

“Yet you stayed adamant about that decision?” Eliza asked. “How so?”

“The Ganglion were threatening to destroy our world, but by allying ourselves with them, we helped the Ganglion destroy other worlds.” Ga Jiarg answered, his voice showed regret at this. “So yes, we, no _I_ was partially responsible for the destruction of your world. I am impressed that I am allowed on the streets of this city at all.”

“That makes the racism towards the Ma-non, or even Elma make even less sense!” Alice shouted. “Correct me if I’m wrong in saying that the Wrothians didn’t receive any racism.”

“No, NLA welcomed us with open arms.” Ga Jiarg stated.

“But on the other hand, Elma _saved humanity_ yet there are people trying to seriously hurt her.” Alice growled. “Then there are the Ma-non that did nothing wrong yet they’re being treated like criminals.” Ga Jiarg thought about this information.

“It isn’t a matter of what they did.” Ga Jiarg said after a while. “It’s a matter of who they think they can target.”

“Hmm?” Alice asked. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that the Ma-non don’t commonly care weapons on them.” Ga Jiarg stated. “And as for Elma, she isn’t going to try to hurt someone for something that they say. However, I imagine that racism is kept hidden from us out of fear more than anything.” Elma thought over that information. Ga Jiarg had a point.

“You’re right.” She said. “No one’s going to mess around with someone that they feel will act violently for it. The stereotype that people have developed towards your people keeps people that believe in the stereotype away while the people that don’t believe that stereotype likely wouldn’t give you any trouble in the first place.” Ga Jiarg nodded. “I’m not saying that’s a good thing and likely needs to be addressed in the future, but it at least keeps people from pointing guns at you.”

“That’s not necessarily how I see things.” Eliza stated. “Any kind of racism is problematic. Whether it leads to people thinking you’re smart, dumb, lazy, violent, gullible, or whatever. We as a collective group of intelligent races need to learn to see past these ideas.”

“She’s right.” Alice agreed. It was then that Cross returned with his team.

“Eliza!” Lin shouted, waving to the woman. Eliza looked over and saw Lin approaching her. She waved back.

“How’d it go?” Eliza asked. “I hope none of you were hurt.”

“It did get quite ruffled up there.” L stated. “But we pulled through.”

“That’s good to here.” Eliza said. “What happened to Alex?”

“We had to resort to violence.” Nagi explained. “In the end, Alex perished.”

“Who is this ‘Alex’ that you speak of?” Ga Jiarg asked curiously.

“He’s someone that’s been persistently trying to eradicate the Ma-non.” Eliza explained. “In the process, he ended up working with the Ganglion to try and accomplish that goal.”

“I’m surprised that they didn’t kill him on the spot.” Ga Jiarg stated, raising a brow.

“I imagine that they planned to.” Nagi said. “It’s certainly worrisome that we’ve had so many traitors in the recent past. First Lao, and now Alex.”

“I never understood how so many of your kind turn traitor.” Ga Jiarg commented. “That is perhaps the most dishonorable thing you could possibly do, at least in our society.”

“But people have doubts.” Lin said. “It isn’t right to have to kill anyone, but that doesn’t change that sometimes people think that their leader is wrong and decide to try to overthrow them.”

“True.” Ga Jiarg stated. “When that happens, we Wrothians are formal about it. We fight each other one on one, not to the death, but until someone is injured.”

“But couldn’t you fight them if someone overthrows you?” Lin asked. “Or if you beat someone, couldn’t they send someone else to fight you?”

“If someone were to overthrow me, I wouldn’t be able to fight them due to being injured.” Ga Jiarg stated. “As for them sending someone else to fight me, there is regulation that there can only be that kind of fight if both contestants are at full health, so any damage taken during that fight wouldn’t be used against me in a previous match.”

“I suppose it comes down to the fact that your society has a stronger emphasis on honor than ours does.” Elma stated before sheepishly adding, “I mean, based on what I’ve observed.”

“She’s right.” Nagi stated. “There’s plenty of examples in our history where us as a species have chosen cowardice over honor.”

Eliza sighed. “Perhaps that’s what makes working against racism in NLA so difficult.”

“On the other hand, there are so many interesting traits about your species that we Wrothians have yet to accomplish.” Ga Jiarg observed. “For example, your ability to have entirely separate nations on the same planet while at the same time constantly relying on each other is fascinating.”

“And the Ma-non have praised human food countless times.” Elma stated. “And I have to agree with them. I was surprised to find how many comforts that your people place into your technology and development when I first arrived on Earth. Very few races focus their technology on comfort.”

“True.” Ga Jiarg stated. “Most Wrothian technology is meant for improved warfare, the same can be applied to the Prone and Ganglion. On the other hand, the Ma-non technology seems to mostly be used for travel and discovery. Other races have used technology for hiding, medical care, and there are even races out there that have technology that can alter matter.”

“That not to say that ever race focuses their technology on only one thing as there are races that have a roughly even amount of use for different aspects of their technology.” Elma stated. “The race I come from encourages self-study and focuses greatly on transportation along with exploration. Which was why Project Exodus was about escape more than it was warfare.”

“On the other hand, if our people were to come to your world, we’d likely be giving technology to better counter the Ganglion opposed to running away from them.” Ga Jiarg stated.

“Doing so would likely have either saved most of humanity or it would have saved no one.” Elma stated. “Project Exodus was almost guaranteed to save at least one group major city on Earth, however, despite this, there were 19.8 billion casualties. That’s 19.8 billion people that Project Exodus didn’t save.”

“The choice made was a matter of resources more than anything.” Ga Jiarg stated. “It is not Elma’s fault if her technology alone wasn’t enough to fight off the Ganglion.”

“I see your point.” Nagi stated. “Elma, how is your wound?”

“I’m fine.” Elma reassured him. “I can take a bullet. You know that my species has naturally powerful regenerative capabilities. It’s just a matter of rest.”

“I suppose so.” Nagi stated. “I suppose the idea of someone trying to kill you just doesn’t sit well with me.”

“It’s fine.” Elma said. “I’ll be ready to go by tomorrow.” She turned to Ga Jiarg. “What was it that caused you to come to NLA anyway?”

“Before heading to Cauldros, I needed to ask Ga Jiarg to meet me in NLA.” Nagi stated. “Now that the Ganglion threat has been eliminated, we need to further discuss our alliance with the Wrothians.” Ga Jiarg nodded. “I’d like to ask that Elma accompanies us on this matter.”

“Of course.” Elma said. She got up to leave looking. Before she left, Elma looked at Eliza and Alice. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that talking about the Wrothian alliance would have to be addressed postgame since the Wrothian agreed that they'd ally themselves with humans, but this was only due to the Ganglion threat and would likely go away once the war was over. There are still Wrothians in NLA after Chapter 12. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to get Ga Jiarg into the conversation because I felt that since the Wrothians were a very war-based people, I wanted to mention them when Eliza was speaking about peace among all races. Also, did anyone else find it strange that the Ma-non get the full force of racism towards them but none of the other xenoforms seemed to have that issue? I blame it on their "little ship" (which is technically little since the other ships in the game were the Arks from Project Exodus, whatever the Ganglion used to blow up Earth, and whatever the Samaarians used to blow up Earth.
> 
> Sorry that the chapter was long and dialog heavy compared to the other two, I just had trouble finding a good place for the conversation to be called off.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that ships L and Elma? I just feel like that pair would really work. The game doesn't particularly ship anyone, but I feel like it slightly implies ships like Elma/L and Nagi/Vadham. Kinda nice of them to not have any cannon ships so that the fandom can come up with whatever they want.


End file.
